


Z15甜餅盒子圖配文專區

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: 因為我的十五所畫的圖而配出來的小短文。不定期新增。





	1. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 我們棒棒畫手十五的Lof→http://ten5i15.lofter.com/  
> 大家喜歡可以多多支持按追蹤按喜歡留個言喔！

****

 

**01.Merry Christmas**

　　那天是下著雪的寒冬，Lestrade總督察正站在案發現場指揮一切，口中呼出的氣皆成了白茫茫的薄霧，男人的面頰被寒氣凍得透出淡淡紅潤，銀髮上沾染著粒粒白雪，被隨意抓過的幾根髮絲吸收融雪的濕潤後沉甸甸的塌在額上。

　　這個緊急案件令Lestrade在出門前忘了圍巾和手套，不時呼嘯而過的寒風令他將手緊緊縮進了深黑色的風衣口袋裡，還是未能減輕刺骨的寒氣直達手心和脖頸。

　　在指揮終於告一段落後，Lestrade忍不住低聲抱怨這糟糕的天氣。

　　「這也太冷了吧，我的老天。」

　　唇瓣輕顫，銀髮男人不禁懷念起十幾分鐘前赤腳坐落於火爐邊的溫暖，以及能夠放心倚靠的肩膀。

　　忽然，Lestrade的頭頂出現一把黑傘遮擋住了從天而降的點點冰雪，一條溫暖的藍白絨毛圍巾輕柔的包裹住他的脖頸，總督察趕緊轉身，上一秒才在想念著的情人竟然就這樣活生生站在他的面前，即使在案發現場，琥珀裡仍難掩喜悅之情。

　　「Mycroft。」

　　被呼喊的男人因Lestrade的神情帶起些微寵溺的笑意。

　　「你怎麼來了？」

　　Lestrade從口袋伸出一隻手，手指輕抓情人方給自己繫上的暖心禮物，Mycroft沒有回答，只是彎著嘴角，將手中傘柄遞給對方，Lestrade老老實實的接下。

　　接著Mycroft脫下自己手上的黑手套，隨即握住Lestrade空著的手，在發覺總督察的手如同冰塊般寒冷時，Mycroft忍不住皺起眉頭，便將還有餘溫的黑手套優雅地套上男人的手，然後讓傘柄移動到已戴上手套的手中，用同樣的舉動溫暖Lestrade的另外一隻手。

　　Lestrade笑了起來，琥珀裡閃爍出滿滿的愛意，他再也管不著這裡是不是案發現場，管不著這裡有多少的屬下在觀察他們這兩個行跡詭異的老男人。

　　他張開雙臂擁住了表情始終保持平靜的公務員，被Lestrade緊緊抱住的Mycroft也緩緩的抬起手放在他的背上，胸膛貼著胸膛，兩顆跳動的心臟如此靠近，他們在這寒冷的冬夜用體溫溫暖彼此。

　　Mycroft終於開口，絲滑悅耳的音調混著讓人情動的笑意。

　　「Merry Christmas.」　

　　「Merry Christmas.」　

　　傘面之下，他們交換了一個蜻蜓點水，讓倆人不再感到寒冷孤寂的吻。

　　 **END.**


	2. Lestrade的惡作劇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我們棒棒畫手十五的Lof→http://ten5i15.lofter.com/  
> 大家喜歡可以多多支持按追蹤按喜歡留個言喔！

**02.Lestrade的惡作劇**

　　新蘇格蘭場Lestrade總督察忽然變成八歲小孩，是這十幾年以來在貝克街221B所發生過最離奇的事件了，而兩位目擊證人（外加一個被突然聲響嚇哭的三歲小Roise）幾乎都愣住了好一陣子－－儘管幾分鐘前這兩人才互相笑說這世界上已經沒有甚麼事情能嚇著他們了。

　　那時方踏進221B客廳，手上拿著橘黃紙袋的銀髮總督察，身處之地突然碰的一陣煙霧瀰漫，坐在所屬沙發椅上的John和Sherlock都被嚇得抖了好大一下，乖乖待在角落玩積木的Roise則是立刻嚎啕大哭起來，John先是幾個箭步衝到Roise身邊護住自家女兒，然後以擔心的音調呼喊總督察的名字。

　　「Greg？Greg？」

　　Sherlock一甩方才的驚嚇，站起身，瞇細眼睛，那片白茫茫的煙霧逐漸散去。

　　一位有著大大琥珀眼珠、軟軟棕髮、圓滾滾臉蛋、面頰紅潤的小男孩半套著寬大的藍襯衫，站在221B的客廳和John互望，Sherlock和John張大了嘴，好一陣子都說不出話來，直到那名小男孩眼神極為困惑地歪頭，同時遲疑地、緩慢地開口，聲音稚嫩的幾乎可以融化所有人的心。

　　「……Sherlock？」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

　　當Mycroft在終於忙完國家要事，悠閒踏進221B時，幾乎是怔住了一瞬，因為他沒有如預期般看見自家胞弟沉思的面容，而是一位樣貌如同天使般可愛的棕髮男孩坐在Sherlock的沙發椅上晃著腿對他露出大大的笑容和無害的兔牙。

　　「嗨～～～～」男孩開心的向Mycroft揮手，「Sherlock和John帶Roise出門辦案去了，我幫他們顧家，你是Sherlock和John的朋友嗎？」

　　Mycroft演繹著這個男孩卻找不出半點蛛絲馬跡他為何會出現在這裡的原因，高智商的大英政府難得露出疑惑的神情，他往前走了幾步將手中的黑傘倚靠在John的沙發旁。

　　「是的，我是他們的……利益相關人。」

　　「What？」棕髮男孩滿臉疑惑，他眨巴著琥珀大眼，「呃姆，那是什麼？朋友的意思嗎？」

　　Mycroft同樣眨了幾下眼睛，不同於男孩的可愛呆萌，那是帶著些微困擾的意味，「小朋友，你又是誰呢？」

　　「Greg，」男孩自豪的開口，再次開心的露出兩顆白兔牙，「我是Greg！」

　　Mycroft細長的眉毛挑得老高，「Greg？」聽到這個名字以及男孩那雙琥珀眼睛令他不禁想起與Sherlock合作近十四年的官方客戶－－新蘇格蘭場的Lestrade總督察，但對方可是四十五歲的銀髮男人，萬萬不可能是眼前這看起來才七八歲的男孩。

　　「對！」Greg突然跳下沙發椅，往長桌走去，「那你呢？你叫什麼名字？」

　　Mycroft皺起眉頭，突然發覺自己本該在發現Sherlock不在時便可離開，但他卻停留於此，甚至放下了黑傘，究竟是為什麼自己會做出這樣浪費寶貴時間甚至還跟男孩做詭異問答的選擇？

　　腦袋雖然思考著但Mycroft仍舊保持平靜的表情，風度翩翩、彬彬有禮的答道：「My name is Mycroft.」

　　Greg從放在長桌上的甜甜圈盒中，拿出一個沾有滿滿糖霜的甜甜圈，接著轉身面對西裝筆挺的高大男人，滿臉困擾。

　　「這名字真難唸……」男孩突然興奮起來，「啊，叫你Myc可以嗎？」

　　Mycroft皺起眉頭，唇瓣半開，嘴角微微抽動。

　　「Please～？」Greg求情的凝望男人，「Myc很可愛啊！」

　　Mycroft闔上嘴，望著那雙晶瑩剔透的琥珀雙眸，即使滿臉不情願還是鬼使神差的點頭了。

　　「很高興認識你，Myc！」Greg開懷的笑了起來，他拿著甜甜圈走到Mycroft面前，「這個送你吃！」

　　從進房到現在，男孩的所有舉動幾乎都可以攪亂Mycroft原本清晰的思緒，本該是淡漠疏離的表情也幾乎維持不住，他略顯尷尬地伸出手，接過Greg手中的甜甜圈，正要遲疑的開口道謝，Greg臉上卻忽地露出邪惡的笑容。

　　那個原本如天使般可愛的男孩，猛地伸出雙手，迅速解開皮帶，抓住Mycroft褲頭，用力往下一扒，Mycroft白嫩修長的雙腿和高檔絲質純白內褲就這樣裸露在221B的空氣之中。

　　Mycroft難得滿臉呆滯，低頭望著方才做出如此惡作劇一臉壞笑的Greg，而他的手還舉在半空中拿著男孩幾秒前才滿臉甜笑所送給自己的見面禮。

　　在能代表大英政府的男人做出甚麼反應之前，男孩所處之地突然碰的一聲冒出白煙，Mycroft不禁被嚇得往後一退，卻沒能想起自身的高檔西裝褲正卡在腳踝上，因而直接被褲子絆倒重重地跌坐在地，同時發出了吃痛的呻吟。

　　然而在當白煙散去，西裝褲卡在腳踝露出純白內褲的Mycroft．大英政府．Holmes和撐爆小孩衣物全身光裸的Greg．新蘇格蘭場總督察．Lestrade，哪一位比較尷尬……

　　這就是無法比較起的事情了。

**END.**


	3. Lestrade的惡作劇番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我們棒棒畫手十五的Lof→http://ten5i15.lofter.com/  
> 大家喜歡可以多多支持按追蹤按喜歡留個言喔！

**02.Lestrade的惡作劇番外**

　　會不定期變成小孩模樣，其實是Lestrade的秘密。

　　只是在Lestrade年滿二十五歲之後，變成小孩模樣的情況幾乎絕跡，所以這就是為什麼當四十五歲的他踏進221B忽地轉變成小孩時呆愣了如此長久的時間，甚至還開口呼喊了Sherlock的名字想確認眼前的狀況究竟是不是作夢。

　　只不過Lestrade沒想到的是－－貝克街男孩們對此件事情的接受度這麼地高，一部分原因可能是改變確確實實的在他們眼前發生，更大的一部分，是我們的轉換者，Lestrade並沒有少掉任何記憶。

　　變成小孩的Lestrade用著稚嫩的嗓音一邊解釋一邊努力地用寬大的藍襯衫包裹住光裸的身體，同時拜託John能否去買兩套孩童衣物給自己外加一盒甜甜圈（每次的變化總會讓Lestrade感到無比飢餓），我們的好軍醫確認了一眼Lestrade的身材，二話不說便帶著Roise出門購物去了。

　　Lestrade和Sherlock也沒閒著，畢竟方才踏進221B的總督察就是為了急案而來，Lestrade的小手緊緊抓著藍襯衫，小心翼翼的離開自己的衣服堆，Sherlock則是撿起橘色公文袋拿起裡頭的文件開始翻看起來，搭配著棕髮男孩的解說。

　　就在John帶著Roise回來後，Lestrade和Sherlock早已討論好該如何處理現在的情況。

　　「John，我決定接下Lestrade的案子。」Sherlock已經套上了那件標誌性十足的黑色風衣。

　　「現在，衣服拿給Lestrade，Roise交給Mrs. Hudson，儘管Lestrade擁有四十五歲的成熟心智，但讓身形是八歲男孩的他來照顧Roise，安全程度上有一定的疑慮。」

　　John點點頭將手中的紙袋跟甜甜圈盒交給Lestrade。

　　「那、Greg，你就隨意在這坐坐晃晃吧，小心廚房那些玻璃罐子。」

　　「好，謝謝你。」棕髮男孩臉上掛著有禮的微笑。

　　Sherlock這時突然拿出手機瞄了一眼，他的嘴角浮現一道噙著惡趣味的笑。

　　「Lestrade，稍晚會有一名不速之客，請隨意的接待他，或許你還能利用你目前的優勢做點惡作劇。」

　　棕髮男孩不解的眨了眨眼，「什麼？誰？」

　　「一個對人類－尤其小孩－沒轍的人。」Sherlock給了一個Lestrade意味深長的眼神。

　　當Lestrade穿好衣服，把堆落在地上的衣服摺疊好，偷偷地坐上Sherlock的沙發，莫名愉悅地晃腿時，他聽見了一陣沉穩的腳步聲外加幾次額外的敲擊聲－－Lestrade轉了轉眼珠子，腦海裡出現的人影讓Lestrade終於明白Sherlock離開前的話中含意。

　　「嗨～～～～」

　　原本只是想裝裝小孩蠢樣的Lestrade在看見Mycroft的臉上出現官方式淡漠以外的表情時，他的童心完全大起，忍不住認真地鬧起了眼前這位大英政府。

　　「Sherlock和John帶Roise出門辦案去了，我幫他們顧家，你是Sherlock和John的朋友嗎？」

　　「是的，我是他們的……利益相關人。」  
　　  
　　當他聽見Mycroft口中吐出利益相關人這詞時，Lestrade在心裡翻了好幾個大白眼－－我的老天，你怎麼會覺得一個八歲小孩聽得懂這鬼東西？

　　「What？呃姆，那是什麼？朋友的意思嗎？」

　　在他是如此真誠地丟出疑問後，Mycroft帶著困擾意味的眨眼令他不禁在心裡壞笑起來，更好笑的是Mycroft那個官腔式的反問。

　　「小朋友，你又是誰呢？」

　　「Greg，我是Greg！」

　　Lestrade沒有掩飾笑容，畢竟他知道小時候的自己確實長得挺萌的，甜美的笑容更能得到許多大姊姊愉悅地尖叫聲。

　　「Greg？」

　　男人挑得老高的眉毛再次逗笑了Lestrade，但小小總督察可以清楚知道眼前男人絕對還沒發現自己的身份，要不然公務員好看的灰藍裡就不會閃過如此多的尷尬跟困惑了，因此Lestrade玩心大起，他想到了一個絕妙的惡作劇計畫。

　　「對！」棕髮男孩跳下沙發，往長桌那走去，同時詢問Mycroft，「那你呢？你叫什麼名字？」

　　Lestrade聽見公務員風度翩翩、彬彬有禮的答道：「My name is Mycroft.」

　　居然故意不說姓氏，根本就是隻老狐狸，難道連一個八歲小男孩都要防嗎？

　　Lestrade在Mycroft看不到表情的角度皺了下眉頭，再次興起了另外一個小惡趣味，Lestrade隱藏住笑容，自然地拿起長桌上的甜甜圈，轉過身，真誠地表現出這個名字帶給自己的困擾。

　　「這名字真難唸……」

　　隨即刻意地作出興奮的表情，「啊，叫你Myc可以嗎？」

　　當看見Mycroft嘴角抽蓄，不知該怎麼面對這個稱呼的面容時，Lestrade差點一瞬間憋不住笑，他只好趕緊撒嬌裝萌。

　　「Please～？Myc很可愛啊！」

　　只不過公務員的點頭真的在Lestrade的意料之外，他本來預想的可是男人陰沉著臉的反駁，而不是－－啊，Lestrade想起Sherlock對Mycroft的形容：「一個對人類－尤其小孩－沒轍的人。」

　　棕髮男孩咧開了嘴，「很高興認識你，Myc！」

　　望著表情十分微妙的Mycroft，Lestrade忽地覺得自己等會想實施的惡作劇沒準真能成功，他忍著緊張的心情將手中的甜甜圈往男人的方向遞去，「這個送你吃！」

　　就在Mycroft略微尷尬地伸手接過甜甜圈時，Lestrade覺得自己大概能進入金氏世界紀錄的最快解皮帶速度－好像他平常很常給男人來個口活一樣的熟悉迅速，不，他沒有，謝謝，他唯一想給口活的只有眼前這男人－然後邪惡笑容再也隱藏不住，他抓住Mycroft褲頭，用力往下一扯，當那高檔絲質純白三角內褲明顯的鼓包以及白嫩修長的雙腿一覽無遺出現在Lestrade眼前時，棕髮男孩只覺得腦袋一熱，還沒能看清Mycroft的表情，碰的一聲，總督察知道自己變回來了。

　　煙霧散去前他甚至聽見了Mycroft一屁股跌坐在地上的撞擊聲和吃痛聲，煙霧緩緩散去，Lestrade全身赤裸，站在Mycroft眼前，雙腿間的老二甚至還驕傲地抬起頭跟下半身只有內褲的公務員Say Hello。

　　一時之間，他們只能無言的四目相對。

　　 **END.**

**偽後續：**

　　 ~~Lestrade覺得空氣幾乎都凝結成了冰塊，直到Mycroft突然支起身子握住Lestrade挺立的昂揚給了銀髮總督察一個爽翻天的口活。（以下省略五百字自己腦補去吧！XDDD~~


	4. Mycroft只要害羞就會變成小孩子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我們棒棒畫手十五的Lof→http://ten5i15.lofter.com/  
> 大家喜歡可以多多支持按追蹤按喜歡留個言喔！

 

**03.Mycroft只要害羞就會變成小孩子**

　　Mycroft．大英政府．Holmes先生有一個小秘密，只有他、他的家人以及他的貼身助理知道的小秘密－－Mycroft只要一害羞，他就會變成小孩子的模樣，連同衣物等比例的縮小。

　　這個情況能夠成為秘密或許也得歸功於Mycroft本身自制力完美的性格以及他從二十歲便開始全身全意投入的工作環境，Mycroft雖然只是在大英政府底下身居末職的小公務員，但他所需接觸到的相關人士絕大部分都各懷鬼胎，抱著詭譎心思與之相處，使盡各種討好姿態，吐出假心假意的稱讚，政府機關、政治人物、上流社會，又有誰會是真誠捧著一顆心彼此相待。

　　Mycroft亦是，所以，當阿諛奉承的讚美一句一句進入Mycroft的耳裡，依舊未能撼動Mycroft任何情緒，給出的回應就只會是嘴角那道制式化彎起的弧度。

　　然而，事事總有意外，Mycroft沒能想過自己終將有天真能再次感到害羞而縮小成小孩模樣，身為造成此狀的唯一兇手以及目擊證人，新蘇格蘭場Lestrade總督察大概也沒想過自己會看見這般場景，即使做夢他也沒有如此放飛的想像力。

　　在薛林佛事件後，Lestrade和Mycroft的關係能說是得到進一步的提升，從十年來公式化的下屬上司，到現在互動較為熟唸、或許還能稱之為朋友的相處，這令Lestrade給出真心誠意對Mycroft的讚賞並不意外。

　　要說John對Sherlock的讚美讓Sherlock的內心和他們之間的情誼產生微妙的化學反應，那麼Lestrade無意間給出的稱讚，也確實令總督察和公務員未來的相處有了一百八十度的大轉變。

　　那次不過是情報機關與警察的例行合作，身為其中負責人的Mycroft得先和警察代表打個交道，會面地點則在新蘇格蘭場的總督察辦公室，當Mycroft拿著雨傘進入時，只覺得能在工作上有個熟悉且信任的夥伴一起行動真是個好事。

　　在Lestrade看到Mycroft後，他先是站起身笑笑的說Sherlock一會就會過來拿檔，若你不想見他，我們可能得快點完事。Mycroft對於Lestrade口中的打趣意味忍不住勾起嘴角，然而Lestrade下一秒的目光和下面一句脫口而出的話語，卻令Mycroft再也笑不出來。

　　「我其實滿想跟您說說的，」Lestrade隨意的擺擺手，對著公務員打趣的挑了挑眉，「有人跟您說過嗎？」

　　銀髮男人做出了由上而下的手勢，「您穿這套西裝真的挺帥的。」

　　Mycroft瞬間一愣，在他發現頰上的熱度，還沒來得及思考自己究竟為何會對如此粗俗的讚美感到害羞時，他就倏地轉變成了小孩模樣。

　　見得此景的Lestrade不禁大喊了一聲：Holy Shit!

　　Mycroft身上的衣物跟著縮小，只不過手中雨傘沒能在變化中握緊，直直的掉在地板上，Mycroft抬頭望著忽然高出好一大截的銀髮男人，臉上的表情沒能保持正常，顯露出滿滿的尷尬和無奈，正要開口，他卻聽見後頭Sherlock風風火火的腳步聲。

　　Mycroft沒能思考太多，他抬起短短的腳用力將雨傘踢飛到角落，然後衝到Lestrade身前，顧不得語氣裡過多的懇求，他張口：「拜託別讓Sherlock看見我這模樣！」

　　Lestrade還沒從帥氣的大英政府突然變成一個約莫五六歲可愛男孩的後勁中回過神來，下一秒，對方忽地衝到面前嗲聲嗲氣的哀求更讓Lestrade的腦袋有如被原子彈轟炸過般的一片空白，只不過在他抬頭看見Sherlock還有些許距離、但移動快速的身影時，銀髮男人想也沒想一手抓住Mycroft的細小手臂，往後一拉，將對方藏在自己的身後，用大大的長風衣遮擋住。

　　好險Sherlock只不過是來取個檔而已，投入在案件中的他壓根沒發現Lestrade身後的小男孩，而Lestrade在和Sherlock交談的途中其實一大半的心都分給了身後小手抓著自己大腿褲管的Mycroft。

　　Sherlock離開之後，藏匿者似乎還聽見躲藏者一聲鬆了口氣的細微嘆息。

　　Mycroft小心翼翼的移動到Lestrade身側，一手依舊抓著褲管，銀髮男人則是紳士的幫男孩掀起遮擋住他半個身體的長風衣。

　　Lestrade再也無法忍住笑，他只要想到躲在自己風衣下的可愛孩子是平常那位深不可測、淡漠疏離的大英政府，一種無法言語的情緒從心中冒出了芽，令他咧開了嘴發出開懷的笑聲。

　　大概就是覺得這樣的對比以及有著那肉肉臉蛋大大藍眼珠的男孩，非常可愛吧。

　　Mycroft只覺頰上一熱，那是聽起來有幾分嘲弄卻又不真能惹怒Mycroft的歡笑，他孩子氣的鼓起一邊的面頰，語氣帶著薄怒。

　　「Shut up! 」  
　　  
　　Lestrade聽見嘴巴咧得更開了，「Yes, sir.」

　　我們的好好總督察確實止住了笑聲，卻沒能壓下臉上嘴角的弧度。

　　「所以，這是怎麼回事？」  
　  
　　在Mycroft離開Lestrade的風衣，去撿起方才踢到一旁的黑傘時，總督察好奇的詢問到，他完全無法克制的猛瞧著Mycroft，似乎是想把對方這模樣深深刻在腦袋裡，Mycroft撿起黑傘，稍稍抬起頭注意到銀髮男人毫不掩飾的目光時，深深地皺起了眉頭。

　　「就是你所看見的這麼一回事。」Mycroft沒有想要解釋的意思，雙手抓著那把突然變得極為沉重的黑傘。

　　Lestrade走到Mycroft面前，儘管對方還穿著正式的三件套西裝，同時嘗試著顯現平時該有的神情和姿態，卻因為現在紅髮男孩的身軀和臉蛋讓一切全都滑稽的可愛，銀髮總督察實在沒辦法用過往對待大英政府的態度去面對現在的小小Mycroft。

　　Lestrade伸出手，「我幫你拿吧，這對你來說應該太重了？」

　　Mycroft注意到Lestrade稱呼的轉變，不禁再次給了一個瞪視－－然而現在是男孩模樣的他，這個瞪視可是一點殺傷力都沒有，反倒像是帶著點嬌嗔的感覺。

　　Mycroft軟軟的嗓音帶著怒意說道：「我不是小孩子。」

　　「我知道。」雖然這樣說，Lestrade還是忍不住手握拳放在唇上，努力維持著表情不要讓嘴角上揚。

　　「這不好笑！」

　　Mycroft惱怒的罵道，小心翼翼地把雨傘倚靠在總督察的辦公桌旁，Lestrade只覺得對方似乎在變成小孩子後就沒能像男人以前那樣擅長偽裝情緒或是維持那狗屁的官腔表情。

　　銀髮男人開口，嗓音如此真誠，「我沒有在取笑你，Mr. Holmes。」

　　看著男孩並一本正經的喊對方福爾摩斯先生，這可真有點詭異。

　　「我真心覺得你這個模樣非常可愛。」

　　語畢，Lestrade意外的看到Mycroft的臉倏地變成了一顆熟透的紅番茄，銀髮總督察再也止不住內心衝動，蹲下身，伸手摸了摸男孩的頭。

　　「我的老天啊，你簡直可愛的要人命了，Mycroft。」銀髮男人順口的就改了稱呼，他眨著眼，露出〝你就快要萌死我了〞的笑容。

　　Mycroft的灰藍雙眼睜得大大的望他，臉上的紅完全沒有散去的跡象，原本聰明的腦袋現在就像是從Windows10來到了Windows95時代，完全死機，一片空白。

　　「我可以抱抱你嗎？」

　　Lestrade儘管知道對方在十幾分鐘前還是個比自己高大的男人（順帶一提，更是大英帝國的影子操控者），但他真的沒能壓抑心中渴望－－總督察一直都很喜歡小孩子，然而忙碌的警察工作完全沒讓他有機會能夠擁有自己的小孩，所以當Mycroft變成幼童模樣的那刻他幾乎就難掩喜愛之情。

　　Mycroft紅著臉詫異地看他，一時之間居然不知道該是拒絕還是答應，Lestrade看見Mycroft呆萌的眼神，他壞笑著伸出手，使力抱起西裝筆挺的紅髮男孩。

　　「Les、Lestrade！」以男人修養極佳的個性來說，這樣的語調幾乎算是尖叫出聲了。

　　「嗯嗯？」Lestrade滿意的感受著自己懷中的重量，「你沒有被這樣抱過嗎？」

　　「就算有，那也是很久以前的事情了。」Mycroft的雙手緊緊抓著男人衣領，但身體努力往外推移，「放我下來，Lestrade，你不會想要－－」

　　Mycroft話才說到一半，Lestrade發覺手臂重量一沉，他立刻穩住重心，沒讓自己向後倒，而懷裡的男人則因突然其來的變化雙手猛地摟住了銀髮男人的脖頸，緊緊抱住他。

　　哇哦，現在這個場面可真是夠尷尬的。

　　Lestrade心想，卻加重了抱住Mycroft的力道，男人與他貼得如此相近，身上好聞的氣味幾乎全進了Lestrade鼻腔內。

　　而另外一位當事人在驀地回過神來發覺他和Lestrade處於什麼狀態時，心臟瞬間的狂跳和臉上再次泛起的熱燙讓他一瞬間想殺了自己。

　　因為，下一秒，他又變回了小孩子。

　　懷裡重量的瞬息萬變讓Lestrade的腦袋空白了好幾秒，男人跟男孩之間的轉變都太過突然，現在Lestrade唯一能感受到的只有脖頸間Mycroft臉頰熱燙的溫度。

　　 _今天這位大英政府裡的小小公務員是不是一直在臉紅啊？_

　　「 **Please.** 」Mycroft軟嫩的嗓音悶在Lestrade的頸間，聽起來絕望又無助，「 **Don’t make me shy again.** 」

　　Lestrade恍然大悟，他低頭看著那頭茂密微卷的薑紅軟髮，臉上的笑完全沒能遮掩。

_我的老天啊，要是我對Mycroft說我 **完全願意一直讓你害羞下去然後養你一輩子** ，Mycroft變回來後會不會把他丟進泰晤士河裡？_

_誰叫現在的Mycroft實在是太可愛了！_

　　新蘇格蘭場的總督察完全被Mycroft大大軟萌的灰藍眼珠和臉蛋擄走了整顆心。

　　因此，Lestrade實在不希望男孩再次變回那個冷漠的大英政府，不是說高大的Mycroft不好－他剛剛還稱讚他帥呢！－而是，不知怎麼地，Lestrade就是好想寵愛寵愛懷裡的這個小男孩，這可是在面對真正的Mycroft時沒辦法做到的事情。

　　畢竟，就在前一陣子，Lestrade從John口中聽到薛林佛事件全部的前因後果後，儘管John依舊會故意嘲諷Mycroft，但在Lestrade的心裡，他卻無法不去心疼那位把國和家全部攬在自己身上的Holmes兄長，所以最初的那個讚美，也只是希望藉由這樣簡單的一句話，讓對方能夠擁有一天的好心情。

　　不過現在看起來，會擁有一天好心情的人，會是自己了。

　　「抱歉，Mycroft，」Lestrade厚實的手摸著Mycroft的頭，「但是我發誓，我所說的任何一句話都是出自真心。」

　　「你現在這模樣，真的很可愛，非常非常可愛。」Lestrade嘴角彎起的弧度帶著滿滿的寵溺，或許更包含著不想讓對方變回原樣的私心。

　　 _Oh, Dear God......_

　　Mycroft在腦海裡哀號出聲，他實在不明白Lestrade的腦袋究竟是出了甚麼差錯一直稱讚他甚至還摸他的頭！

　　男孩更弄不懂自己現在到底是怎麼一回事，那狂跳的心臟和臉上燒燙的熱度令他感到頭昏腦脹，但Mycroft依舊努力地想趕走那些話語的影響力，嘗試深呼吸幾次後，他鬆開了抱住對方的短小手臂。

　　「真的非常感謝你的讚美，總督察先生，只是，你是否能夠放我下去了？」

　　這是Mycroft現在能夠展現出來最嚴肅的語氣了，雖然他聽起來也知道自己軟嫩的嗓音完全沒有震懾力。

　　Lestrade用力地抿起唇瓣，唇線拉得老開，像是要笑出來般，幾秒之後，總督察放下了Mycroft。

　　「謝謝你，Lestrade總督察。」Mycroft拍了拍衣服上的皺褶後，向銀髮男人欠身。

　　「不客氣，」Lestrade再次忍住了笑，「你現在能回去工作嗎？」

　　「可以，我稍等就能轉變回去。」Mycroft不太自在的整了整領帶。

　　「我還是得先感謝你願意協助我躲避Sherlock，只是，我認為你方才的舉止太不適當了。」

　　Lestrade蹲下身，與Mycroft的視線平行，「因為我把你當孩子看了？」

　　「沒錯，」Mycroft飛快的往一邊看了下，才願意與Lestrade四目相對，「總督察先生，雖然目前的我是幼童狀態，但我－－」

　　「Mycroft，」如果對方是大人模樣，Lestrade肯定沒膽打斷他，不過，現在可是特殊情況，「你是只要害羞就會變成小孩子嗎？」

　　Mycroft皺起眉頭，一方面是Lestrade的插話，另外一方面是Lestrade愚蠢的問題，他以為方才的反應已經足夠表明他目前的狀況了。

　　「看你沒回答，是默認了？」

　　辦公室內依舊是瀰漫著一片沉默，Lestrade抓緊時間，他努力想著任何讚美，卻覺得都比不過他剛剛內心所想的真心話。

　　「你知道嗎？」Lestrade伸手握住男孩的手臂，Mycroft再次皺起眉頭。

　　「如果可以，Mycroft，我完全願意讓你一直害羞下去，然後養你一輩子。」

　　Lestrade心滿意足地看見Mycroft鬆開眉頭，吹彈可破的白嫩肌膚瞬間變得通紅，頭頂上似乎還微微冒著煙呢。

　　「好啦，你今天一整天就陪著我吧，我會幫你隱藏身分的。」

　　「什麼？」

　　Lestrade從抽屜裡隨手拿出一頂鴨舌帽，蓋在Mycroft頭上，帽沿幾乎蓋住了Mycroft整張臉。

　　「我會幫你告訴你的好助理的。」

　　「Lestrade！」Mycroft的小手抬高帽沿，讓自己能夠看見前方。

　　Lestrade蹲下身，露出大大的笑容，「怎麼啦？我可愛的Mycroft。」

　　Mycroft閉上眼用力抿唇，似是在努力壓抑害羞的情緒，「我還有很多工作。」

　　「你多久沒休假了？」

　　「無可奉告。」

　　「喔姆？大英政府底下應該有個規定，我們不能雇用十六歲以下的孩童工作對吧？」

　　「 **我、不、是、小、孩、子。** 」小男孩咬牙切齒的低聲說道。

　　「我知道，」Lestrade再次捏了捏Mycroft的手臂，「不過要是能讓自己有一天放下那些忙碌的工作，像個小孩子般被人寵愛，這也是件不錯的事情吧？」

　　「什麼？」Mycroft懷疑自己聽錯了倒數第二句話，寵愛？

　　「嗯哼？」

　　「什麼寵愛？」

　　「就是，我會努力的疼你？」

　　「什麼？！」

　　「我很喜歡小孩子，」Lestrade拍了拍Mycroft的頭，「也很喜歡你，所以我會好好疼你，懂了嗎？」

　　Mycroft灰藍色的眼珠和嘴巴都張的大大的，他的思維殿堂忽然給出了他一個結論－－他今天或許真的會完全栽在眼前這個無害的總督察手裡了。

　　而我們厲害的大英政府先生確實沒有得出錯誤的結論，新蘇格蘭場的總督察不停的調戲他，直到晚上男孩終於忍不住睡意開始打哈欠，Lestrade趕緊結束手邊的工作，抱起昏昏欲睡的男孩，拿起大大的鴨舌帽蓋住Mycroft的臉，期望遮擋警局內過亮的燈光。

　　Lestrade走到停車場，毫不意外的看見Anthea正站在一台黑色轎車邊等待著他們。

　　「晚上好，Lestrade總督察。」

　　好助理依舊忍不住瞄了一眼安穩的睡在Lestrade懷裡的Mycroft。

　　「晚上好，」Lestrade笑了笑，「他值得這樣完全放鬆且得寵的日子，下次妳可以說說話讓他害羞個幾次。」

　　Anthea給了總督察一個小微笑，「自從我遇見Sir以來，真正觸發此種情況的只有您。」

　　Lestrade愣了一下，他低頭看著Mycroft，忍不住疑惑的挑起了眉頭，但也很快地將這個疑惑丟到一邊，他打開車門，將Mycrfot放好，沒有拿走戴在他頭上的鴨舌帽。

　　「送他回家吧，今天一天謝謝妳了。」

　　「不會。」好助理坐進副駕駛座，拉下車窗，「再見，Lestrade總督察。」

　　Lestrade目送那台黑車離開，他轉過身拿出車鑰匙卻猛然想起那把還倚靠在自己辦公桌前的黑傘，他停下腳步，轉身走回電梯處，臉上帶笑。

　　他開始期待起下一次Mycroft前來取傘的會面。

　　說不定還能拉他去遊樂園玩玩呢。

　　Lestrade愉悅的咧開嘴，腦袋裡全是Mycroft害羞的模樣，不管是男孩還是男人。

　 **END.**


End file.
